


Fantober 2020

by 2_many_fandoms_cos



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fandoms_cos/pseuds/2_many_fandoms_cos
Summary: This is following the fantober 2020 prompt list! I’m taking my time with this so it most likely won’t be finished till after October and I may change the order a bit.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 2





	Fantober 2020

It was around mid-September and it was just finally beginning to feel like fall. The leaves had began to change colour and fall, and a cool breeze made the fallen leaves dance happily through the air. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky giving everything a soft orange tint. The purple haired, cat loving teen walked down the sidewalk, leaves crunching beneath the black boots that just passed his ankles. His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink from the cold. He wore an oversized black hoodie and white knee high socks that were mostly covered by his black jeans. He walked in the direction he was headed with a soft sigh, his breath easy to see in the cool air. Thoughts filled Shinsou's head as he continued to walk before being taken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice "Shinsou!!!!" The electric blonde teen said as he ran towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. The boy had some of his hair pulled into a cute ponytail, and was wearing a yellow Pikachu hoodie as well as a pair of black skin-tight ripped jeans. He was wearing black and white checkered vans and a black choker with a gold lightning bolt on it. Shinsou sighed softly "hello Kaminari." He said gently, softly wrapping his arms around the blonde. Denki giggled softly before pulling away and grabbing his hand "come on!!" He began to run happily, dragging Shinsou behind him. Shinsou groaned softly and Denki giggled softly once again "come on Toshi!! You don't even know where we're going!". Shinsou sighed "so far it involves running, I already don't enjoy it." He said with a soft chuckle. Denki giggled once again before pulling him towards a field "we're almost there, don't worry!" He said cutely. Shinsou's cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of pink, and though he would deny it, it wasn't completely from the cold anymore. Denki pulled him to a stand that looked almost like somewhere you would buy tickets at a carnival except much less colourful. Denki talked to the person at the stand but Shinsou didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, being a bit distracted by the beautiful view. The sun reflected off the leaves perfectly and you could hear the quiet sounds of birds chirping in the distance creating a nice serene environment. Shinsou was once again taken out of his thoughts by the loud blonde. Denki giggled softly as he pulled him towards a bunch of trees, holding an empty basket in his free hand. Shinsou gave him a confused look as Denki sped up “where are we going?” He questioned. “To the trees!” Denki giggled happily, beginning to run. Shinsou groaned but let himself be dragged to the bunch of trees that seemed to be placed in neat rows. Denki giggled and handed Shinsou the basket he then walked over to one of the trees and happily pulled an apple off of it before placing it in the basket. Shinsou chuckled softly “so this was your big important idea that couldn’t wait and had to be done today or else something bad would happen?” He questioned. Denki giggled cutely “well this isn’tthe ‘whole’ idea..” he said before frowning a bit “why..? Do you not want to...? We.. we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to...” he said a bit sadly. “Sorry, this was probably a dumb idea..”. Shinsou’s eyes widened “no! Wait, it’s not a dumb idea.. I just wasn’t expecting it!” He said quickly. Denki smiled slightly “a-are you sure..?” He questioned softly. Denki’s smile came back completely accompanied by an awkward giggle at the quick nod he’d received. “Haha.. sorry for that..” Denki mumbled softly, grabbing another apple and placing it in the basket with a small sigh “uh- do you like apple sauce and apple pie..?” He questioned softly, hoping Shinsou wouldn’t question anything. Shinsou wanted to question it, he wanted tomake sure he was okay. But he figured that it really wasn’t his place. “Yeah, I do..” he said gently, “well good!” Denki said happily. Shinsou grabbed an apple off one of the trees, placing it in the basket. Denki gave him a small smile and placed a few more he’d picked into the basket. “We can fill the basket, but you know what’s awesome?! Most places would just put them in a bag, but here we get to keep the basket!!” Denki said as he and Shinsou continued to pick the apples. Shinsou nodded softly, enjoying the sound of his voice and honestly just the company in general. “Sorry if I’m talking too much... I’ve been told it gets annoying...” Denki mumbled. Shinsou softly shook his head “it’s kind of relaxing, for once I don’t feel like I’m being pressured into talking..” Shinsou said gently.


End file.
